Beauty And The Brother
by kylagarrett
Summary: Lydia MCcall. The sister of Scott MCcall. In this story Lydia and Scott are brother and sister. In this story it's going to be Stydia because i live for it and i thought it would be fun since no one else is writing stories like this. This going to be multi-chapter if you don't like it too bad it's not going to stop me. If you guys do decide to read it good reviews are always nice.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Brother

"Hey Scott, so what do you want to start with?" Stiles asked as he made his way into Scott's room. "Doesn't matter" Scott replied. "Ok how about history" Stiles suggested as he plopped down on Scott's bed. "Um dude I forgot to tell you some thing" Scott said as he sat down next to Stiles. Stiles sat up. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"My sister is coming into town today" Scott said very quickly. "Oh yeah I forgot you had a sister" Stiles said as he plopped back down. He grabbed a basketball from the right corner of Scott's room. "What's her name again" He asked as he started to toy around with the ball. "Lydia" Scott said. Just then they heard the door slam down stairs and squealing.

"Mom!" Lydia squealed as she hugged her mom. "Hey baby. How are you?" Ms. McCall asked. "I'm great where is Scott?" she asked as she looked around the living room. "He's in his room, leave your bags down here and tell him to get them" She said before Lydia ran upstairs. She knocked on the door. "Come in mom" She heard Scott say. She smiled as she opened the door. "Hey Scott!" she squealed again.

"Oh my god Lydia" Scott said as he ran to her with open arms. They hugged for a minute as Stiles sat there awkwardly letting then have their brother and sister moment. They broke apart as Scott spoke. "Lydia this is Stiles, my best friend" Scott said as Stiles stood up. "Hi" Stiles said shyly. He looked at the beautiful girl in front of him and smiled. "Oh yeah Scott told me all about you over the phone"

"Well I hope it was only good things" Stiles flirted. "Yeah, oh yeah Scott mom said to tell you to put my bags in the guest room" Lydia told Scott. He nodded before going down stairs leaving Stiles and Lydia alone. "So how long have you known Scott?" She asked as they both sat down on the bed. "I met him in the 6th grade" He said. They sat there in silence. "So how come I've never met you before"

Stiles asked as his eyes met hers. "Um, my mom kind of made an agreement with my dad that Scott stays here and I live with my dad, and I told my dad that I wanted to visit" Lydia said as Stiles nodded. Just then Scott came into the room. "Lydia, what the hell do you have in those bags" Scott said as he gasped for air. Lydia laughed before helping him on the bed. "So since I've been away for so long let's talk, fill me in" Lydia said as she got comfortable. "What's the sport?"

"We play Lacrosse we have a game on Friday, you should come" Scott suggested. "Cool I would love to" Lydia said as she nodded. "So is there a girl?" Lydia asked. "Yes" Stiles said as Scott said no. Lydia laughed but decided to ask Stiles knowing that she wasn't going to get the truth out of Scott. "What's her name? How old is she? Is she pretty? Lydia asked before Stiles could even talk. "Lydia stop butting into my romance life"

Scott interjected. "Her name is Allison, she's 17, and yes she's very pretty" Stiles said ignoring death glares from Scott. "Wow, I wanna meet her, can we please" Lydia pleaded as she leaned into Scott's side and wrapped her arms around his waist. Scott sighed. "Ok" he gave in Lydia smiled. They all got up and left Scott's.

The drive to Allison's house was nor silent or awkward. When they arrived Lydia was the first to get out of the car followed by Scott. "Lydia when you meet her could you please not embarrass me?" Scott pleaded as they made their way up the path. "Oh sweet heart, I can't embarrass you more than you probably already embarrass yourself" Lydia commented only to get a frown from Scott. She ignored that and walked past him. He caught up with him followed by Stiles who hadn't said anything since they arrived. Scott knocked on the door and swallowed hard when Mr. Argent swung the door open. Scott cleared his throat before speaking. "Um… we can to see if Allison wanted to hang out with us" Scott said hesitantly. Mr. Argent gave him a light smile before calling Allison down. She came running down the stairs and smiled brightly when she saw Scott. Scott smiled back. "Scott is that her? She's cute, she's super cute" Lydia whispered in Scott's ear. He looked down at the ground blushing and rolling his eyes. "Hey Scott, Stiles" She greeted both the boys before her eyes moved to Lydia.

"Oh…. Allison this is my sister Lydia" Scott introduced. Allison smiled sweetly at her. She stepped down to their level to get a better look since the sun was shinning brightly on her face. "Hi I'm Allison" She said with her hand out for shaking. Lydia smiled lightly at her seeing as she already knew her name. "Scott I don't remember you telling me you had a sister" Allison said. "Guess it never came up?" He answered with a shrug. "Hey, here's an idea, how about the four of us go get something to eat" Stiles interjected since they came here besides his small wave to Allison. "Great idea, I call shot gun" Lydia called out to everyone making her way back to the jeep.

"And then he puked all over my shoes" Lydia said, her and Allison laughing hysterically. "Mix that with huge red bumps all over his face and a swollen tongue and you've got yourself a suavely grossed out Scott" Lydia was telling the story of when her and Scott were children (before they got separated) and he tried chocolate for the first time seeing as he is allergic. "What else happened?" Allison asked.

But Lydia was interrupted by Scott kicking her. "Ow! Did you just kick me?" She asked Scott loudly. "No did you kick her? Why'd you kick her?" Scott asked blaming it on Stiles. Stiles looked at him clearly confused. "Yeah never mind that so Allison tell me about yourself" Lydia said taking a sip of her drink. "Well I am really into Archery, um I'm passing in all my classes with a 4.0 and um I'm pleasant to be around I guess" Allison finished. "Well you forgot to and in beautiful" Lydia said making Allison smile. "Your very pretty too, how old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Me too" Lydia and Allison giggled. "Ok are you guys ready to go?" Scott asked. "Why?" Allison whined. She wanted to spend more time with Lydia. "Because that old lady keeps staring at me and it's creeping me out" Scott said making Allison laugh. "Alright lets go" Lydia said. The four left the restaurant after paying for their food.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They pulled into Allison's drive way but only Scott and Allison got out of the car to say their goodbyes. "Bye Allison it was nice meeting you!" Lydia yelled out the window. "You too!" Allison yelled back. Her and Scott stood on the porch. "Well, I had fun today" Allison said as she grabbed his hand. "Yeah we should do it again" Scott said before giving her a kiss. They heard whops coming from the car making them both blush. "See you later" Allison before she went in her house. Scott made his way back to the car looking down at the grown with a goofy grin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey Scott, could you guys keep it down I'm on the phone!" Lydia yelled across the hall. "Sure!" He yelled back. His attention focused on the video game he was playing with Stiles, ignoring Lydia's request. "You've been over here a lot more than usual" Scott said. "Yeah, so?" Stiles questioned. "It's weird because ever since my sister came to town you've been with us everyday" Scott said, not even glancing at Stiles just keeping his focus on the game. "And your point is?"

"I'm just asking…. I mean you don't like her or anything… do you?" Scott asked pausing the game. Stiles gave him a confused look. "Pssh, what…. No…. that's- that's crazy" Stiles said turning around. He could not lie to his best friend. He'd just get the truth out of him by looking at him. Sure he had a little crush on her. And sure he imagined hold her hand, and kissing her lips, and thought about sexy times with her… ok so maybe it was more than a crush. "Stiles" Scott said making him jump back into reality. He turned around, regretting it as soon as he saw the grin spread across his face. "Ok fine maybe… a little" He admitted. "I knew it!" Scott yelled.

"Knew what?" Lydia asked in the door way. Scott looked to Stiles, seeing the pleading look in his eyes not to tell her. No matter how much Scott wanted to, he decided against it. "I knew that you could totally kick both our asses in Call of Duty….?" Scott shrugged. It came out as a question. "Oh hell yeah I could" Lydia said. "In fact let's play right now"

The three sat down, un-pausing the game and giving Lydia a controller. Stiles looked over to Scott and mouthed a thank you. Scott gave a small smile with a nod.

"Are you guys going to play or are you going to stare and smile at each other?"

"Sure"


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty And The Brother Chapter 2

"Lydia come on." Scott begged. "You've been sitting in this house with your head in a book, just go." Scott whined for about the third time. Lydia was listening but ignored him. She really didn't feel like going to a party. She just wanted to sit in her bed, eat chocolate, and read about Harry Potter and his magical adventure. "Scott! I don't want to!" Lydia yelled finally. Scott lowered his head and looked at her with sad eyes. "Don't make that- I can not stand that face" Scott ignored her and continued. "Ugh, ok but just know this, I hate you and I wish you were dead"

"Love you too!" Scott yelled as he ran down stairs. Lydia couldn't help but let out a laugh. So she was going to a party. Maybe she'll meet a nice guy there.

"Alright dad, I'm gone!" Stiles yelled. His father was about to say something about curfew but Stiles flew out the door. He smirked as he opened the door to his Jeep. "Sorry pops, no curfew tonight." After pulling out his driveway. The party was at a girl named Brianna's house. He followed the direction his GPS told him to go according to the address. He turned the radio on only to be disappointed. All they were playing on the radio tonight were bull shit songs. So he turned it off. It took him about a half hour to get to the party.

He saw lots of cars there which made it difficult to park close to the house, so he had to park around the corner. It took him about five minutes to get to the house and with that five minutes he thought about a lot of things. He wondered if Scott was here, he wondered if Lydia was here, he thought about what she'd be wearing. 'Enough wondering, time to find out' he thought. He stepped in the house. Their were a lot of people here. He saw some poor kid throwing up in a plant already. Some were passed out on the couches, some were making out on the couches. He found his way in the kitchen to find Lydia and Scott challenging each other at beer-cong with a crowd all around them. Lydia made the white little ball into one of the cups and the crowd behind her cheered. "Ha ha, I beat you, no good." Lydia said from across the table. 'Strange, I never pegged Lydia as a party girl' he thought. The crowd had clapped again and sadly the game was over. "Hey Stiles" She came over flashing her pearly white teeth. His heart beat quickened. 'God, how does this girl do this to me' he thought. "Hey, um I saw the game, you're pretty good"

"Thank you." Just then Allison came over to Lydia, swinging her arm around her shoulder. "You see him, that's Aiden" Allison pointed out. Stiles looked over to the popular jerk and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's cute I guess." Lydia said and Stiles couldn't help but feel jealous. But he really had no right to be seeing as he just met Lydia a few days ago.

Without another word Allison walked off. "Why is she introducing you to Aiden?" Stiles blurted out. "Um, some thing with me needing to get out there that's what Scott said" She finished taking a sip of her drink. Stiles felt a little hurt. His best friend had knew he liked Lydia but told her to search for some one. He didn't know what was going on, but he'd find out later. "It's pretty loud in here, isn't it?" Lydia asked, speaking over the music. Stiles stepped back into reality and just nodded. "Do you want to go some where more private?"

"Sure." Without hesitation, she grabbed his hand and led them to a balcony. After she shut the door that led to the party they sat on the chairs. "So, what kind of name is Stiles anyway?" She asked out of no where. The silence was getting uncomfortable. Stiles couldn't help but chuckle. This was like the hundredth time he'd been asked that question. He shrugged, "I don't know it's just some thing I like to be called"

"So you mean that not you real name?" She asked taking a sip of her alcohol that made her chest go warm. "No it is not, and I'm not going to tell you my real name before you ask." Lydia laughed and shrugged. "Then I guess I'll have to ask Scott." Stiles lowered his head of embarrassment, a small smile playing on his lips. "Ok if you must know, it's Genium." (I think I spelled it wrong but too bad) He mumbled the last part. "I'm sorry what was that?" 

"It's Genium." He said, this time louder. "That's cute I might just start calling you that." Lydia teased, laughing at the reaction she got out of Stiles. "Please don't." After a couple of minutes her laughter stopped. "Stiles, I never asked you….." Stiles looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Do you like anybody…. I mean, is their a girl?" She looked over at him seriously. "Stiles bit his lip nervously. "Actually there is."

Lydia's eyebrows rose up at this. Just then, her phone went off. "Hold on for one second." She shushed him with her finger. "Hello?" Stiles could hear slight murmuring coming from the other hand. "Yeah ok" She said before hanging up.

"That was Scott, he's taking Allison home." She slipped her phone back in her back pocket. "Do you want a ride?" Stiles asked. Lydia shook her head. "No it's ok I can walk." Stiles shook his head at this. "There is no way I'm going to let you walk home by your self when it's this dark outside, Lydia you could get snatched up." Lydia giggled at this. "Ok, are you ready to go?" She asked. Stiles got up from his chair and nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They were on their way out the door. "Hey wait up!" Aiden shouted while jogging over to them Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. "Lydia right?" He asked and she nodded with a small smile. "Well I don't know if you'd be interested, but maybe if you are you could call me." Aiden said while smirking. Before she could answer he slid his number in her hand and left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The car ride was silent. It wasn't really awkward. "You're not really going to call him, are you?" Stiles blurted out. Lydia shrugged. "I don't know, why?" She asked and Stiles shrugged. That was the last they said to each other before he pulled up in her driveway. "Well thanks for the ride." Lydia said as she got out the car. Stiles gave her a small smile. She stopped. She put her head in the window and smiled. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too." They sat there smiling like idiots. "Bye Lydia."

"Bye Genium." Lydia teased before she went inside. Stiles laughed as he drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty And The Brother Chapter 3

It's been four days since the party and Stiles thought about Lydia 24/7. Because it was winter break for their school he hadn't seen Scott since the party. It was cold out, but it was raining. So instead of sitting at home one his bed like a bump on a log, he called Scott. "Hey Scott, just wanted to let you know that I'm coming over."

"Yeah, ok." Scott replied. He wasn't really paying attention, to busy setting his computer wallpaper. "Is Lydia over there?" Scott was fully paying attention now. "No she's out getting ice cream with Aiden." Stiles rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah about that, why would you tell Lydia to start dating when you knew I liked her?" Stiles asked, getting pissed off by the situation. He heard shifting on the other end. "I thought she knew I was talking about you, it's not my fault she's so oblivious." Scott mumbled the last part completely irritated by his sister's obliviousness. "Doesn't matter, she's out of my league." Stiles said.

He really wasn't telling Scott, he was reminding his self. "Dude, how many times do I have to tell you! Your hot! Girls want you!" Stiles couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah what ever you say, how about I come over." Stiles suggested. "No seriously dude, stop downing yourself, when the time comes some girl is going to find you irresistible." Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend's sappiness. "Hope your right." And with that Stiles hung up. He went over to his closet and got out his hoodie. After he ran down stairs he grabbed his keys off the table but decided against it. For some reason he felt like walking today.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lydia was enjoying herself. This was her second ice cream and she was having a great time. They were walking in the rain. She felt like she was with was floating, like she didn't have to worry about anything. But she did. She had to worry about thinking about Stiles too much. She had to worry about calling Aiden Stiles by mistake. "Hey are you ok?" Aiden asked. She smiled at him. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm starting not to feel so well, could you-" Her sentence was cut short by someone smashing into her and knocking her to the ground.

She was about to curse whoever made her get mud all over her jeans. That's when she saw him. The face that's she's been thinking about all day. She suddenly felt gleeful. "Oh I'm so sorry Lydia." He smiled down warmly at her. He scratched his head under the red hood that was protecting his hair from the rain. "Oh it's fine, Gen- I mean Stiles." She said purposely. His face got serious but she didn't care. "Yeah so what were you saying?" Aiden jumped back into the conversation. "Oh, maybe I should go home, I mean look at my pants."

"Yeah, you want me to drop you off?" Aiden asked as he smiled down at her. "No I'm headed there any way, I'll take her." They both looked at Stiles and Lydia shrugged. "I wasn't talking to you, she is my date any way." Aiden replied rudely to Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes. He was going to keep his witty comment to his self, for Lydia's sake but decided against it. "Oh sorry Aiden, did I hurt your vagina?"

Lydia snickered to this, making Aiden look at her so fast he almost got whiplash. "You got a problem with me Stilinski?" Aiden stepped in Stiles face. "Ok enough, Stiles you can take me home, and Aiden I'll call you tomorrow." Before Aiden could protest Lydia grabbed Stiles' hand and the pair started walking. Half way to the house Stiles interrupted the silence. "You know, I don't see why you even like him." Lydia looked at him and squinted her eyes. "I never said I liked him." She objected. "You didn't have to, you went out with him." Stiles said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked some side dirt on the ground. Lydia stopped. "Why do you care so much?!" She said rather loudly. Stiles stopped walking and turned to face her. "I never said I cared." Stiles spat coldly. He regretted it when he saw the hurt cross her features. "I'm sorry." Stiles said but Lydia started walking. "Lydia I'm sorry, I just think you're out of his league, that's all. God why are you being so difficult." Lydia stopped to this. "Oh my god, it's not my fault your like obsessed with me or some thing!"

"Oh ok , I'm obsessed I've only known you for a few days and all I've been doing is being nice and trying to make you happy!" Stiles yelled right back at her, now they were yelling at each other in the street. Lydia didn't say anything she just kept walking, and Stiles followed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lydia, what the hell is that on your pants?" Scott asked. "Ask Stiles!" Lydia said before she slammed the bathroom door. "Stiles what happened?" Scott asked. They stood there in the hall way. "Oh my god I think she's gonna have a BF!" Scott said, panicked. Stiles looked over to him, confused written all over his features. "What the hell is that?"

"She's gonna have a bitch fit!" Scott said before he ran down stairs. "Mom, Lydia's having a bitch fit!" Melissa came running up the stairs and into Lydia's room. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing we just had a fight." Melissa came out of the room. "She's ok, she's taking a shower." Melissa ran down the stairs and Scott and Stiles went into Scott's room.

"Oh my god, and you guys are used to that?"

"Yup it's been happening ever since Lydia turned thirteen before we got separated."

"I am so glad I don't have a sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Beauty And The Brother Chapter 4

Ok in my opinion chapter three sucked but hopefully this chapter is better.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Scott could I borrow some money?" Lydia asked as she barged into his room causing them both to jump. "What for?" Scott asked. He really wasn't in the mood for sharing his money this week, he had just got paid. Stiles watched Lydia in the door way. "I have to go to the store." She said. "For what?"

"You really don't want to know." Lydia said, stepping into the room fully. Scott got up from the place on his bed. "Try me." Scott said bravely. "Fine, but you asked for this." Scott swallowed hard. "I need to go to the store to get some tampons." Lydia laughed at the reaction she got. "Eww, fine here take it." Scott reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty, slapping it in her hands. Lydia laughed all the way back to her room. Normally Stiles would laugh to but he didn't feel like it. "Go walk with her." Scott brought Stiles out of his thoughts. "Wha- no that's okay." Stiles stuttered. "Lydia, Stiles has some thing he wants to ask you!" Stiles ran up from the bed to cover his mouth but it was too late. "Yes?" She asked from the door. She looked at him with an annoyed and plain look. "I just wanted to ask….. if I could walk to the store with you." Stiles awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah sure, but if your not ready in five minutes I'm leaving you." And with that she walked out the door. "Dude, what the hell?" Stiles asked after he hit Scott upside the head. Scott just laughed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Stiles walked awkwardly behind Lydia at a fast pace. "Hey just out of curiosity,….. are we still friends?" Lydia slowed down and gave him a tight smile. "Yup why wouldn't we be."

"Because you seemed pretty pissed." Lydia sped up again. "Well I tend to get pissed when people tell me they don't care about my happiness." Stiles sighed and lowered his head in shame. "I can explain that."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"All I'm saying is that dating Aiden is not a smart move." They entered Scott's room. "Ugh I didn't say I was dating him, and just so you know I have an IQ higher than 170, all of my moves are smart." She challenged. "You think your smarter than me don't you?"

"I didn't say that. Lydia crossed her arms across he chest. "Well you didn't have to, but I'm pretty sure that I'm smarter than you, you just don't want to admit it." Lydia laughed to this. "Ok, if you're so smart then let's see if you can past this dummy test."

"Bring it on." Stiles challenged while Scott just sat there and watched the whole dispute. "Ok, say fork three times."

"Fork, fork, fork." Stiles looked at her confused. "Ok now spell it three times." Stiles did as told. "F-o-r-k, f-o-r-k, f-o-r-k." Stiles was still confused. "Now say it again four times. "Fork, fork, fork, fork."

"Now what do you eat soup with?" Stiles laughed as if he had won. "Hahaha, a fork." Scott looked at him. "Really, because I eat soup with a spoon." With that she left leaving Stiles feeling stupid as ever. Scott got up from his bed and walked over to him. "You can't eat soup with a spoon it would just fall right throu-" Scott got cut off. "Thank you, I got it."

This was just a funny update because I was bored.


End file.
